He's My Son
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: Why is Modryn Oreyn always so angry? Because his son happens to be Valen Dreth. Here’s their story. And what happens when a friend gets dragged into this family feud? A ‘What if’ fic.
1. Memories

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: This is just something my mind cooked up and stored until it almost drove me mad. Here it is. I hope you like it.

He's My Son

Summery: Why is Modryn Oreyn always so angry? Because his son happens to be Valen Dreath. Here's their story. And what happens when a friend gets dragged into this family feud? A 'What if' fic.

Chapter 1

Oreyn slammed his book that he was reading, closed, hard. He had been angry for the past few years. Oreyn could never forget that dreadful day. It haunted him like a ghost. He could remember the day that he, his wife and only child were together and happy. Until the day those blasted goblins came and killed his wife. That memory seemed to haunt his mind.

_Flashback_

_It was many years ago since that day. His wife, Maryann, was still cooking on the stove. His son, Byrin, was but age ten and he finished his chores for the day. While Oreyn had finished one of his maps he had been working on. He had a wonderful job that paid well. His job was to make maps of the country. But he had not been well. Something had bothered him for the past few weeks. Maryann had beautiful, long, silver hair. His son had light blue skin and silver hair in a sort of sideswipe way._

_And because of that feeling, Oreyn had started to practice his blade skill with his iron long sword he kept around his house. One day, while he was putting the last bit on his map, he heard Maryann suddenly scream. He stood up and rushed into the kitchen with his swored strapped to his waist. When he burst into the kitchen, there, his wife was huddled in the corner with his son in her arms. Oreyn gasped. Byrin was all bloodied up. His arm was broken and dislocated from his shoulder._

_But the blood was not all of his. A dead goblin lay at Maryann's feet. The house was filled with goblins. Oreyn pulled out his sword. "Get out of here!" He yelled to them once all of the goblins were away from his family. Maryann held Byrin close to her and ran out the door._

_When Maryann was out, she suddenly stopped, for there were goblins surrounding their house. She set Byrin on the ground and he clung to her skirt with his good arm. His face full of fear. She reach and pried him off, the goblins rushing at them. "Run, my son! Run!" She yelled and yanked him off her and her hid in some bushes. He crawled and watched through the bushes as the goblins ganged up on his mother and her painful cry filled his mind. He slowly crawled away into the forest and when he was far from his old home, there, the young dunmer broke down and cried._

_Oreyn had killed off the last of the gobbling in the house. There, he heard a cry. "Maryann, Byrin…!" He whispered in horror, hoping that what he heard wasn't what he thought it was. He rushed out the door to the wilderness and when he got there, Oreyn saw the goblins retreat into the forest. He saw a trail of blood and followed it until he saw the horror. His wife lay dead on the path, his son nowhere in sight._

_End Flashback_

He was devastated that day. He never felt so broken. And seven years went by and then he found his son in a tavern, only to find out that his son had legally changed his name and swore revenge on Oreyn. He had no clue as to why his own son wanted him dead but that attempt to get revenge only put his son to prison for three years. It tore Oreyn up more than he could ever imagine. It still hurt him deeply.

"Sir…" A calm voise broke Oreyn's thoughts. He looked up and saw his new master of the fighters guild. A young, female redguard with beautiful pink hair wrapped in a bun. She had on leather armor and her weapon of choice was a fine long swored. Oreyn scowled at her. "What is it now?" He hissed at her. She winced slightly at his tone of voise.

"W-Well…I was wondering if you were alright. You looked so angry. More than usual." She whispered and looked at her feet. His face softened a little at her innocence and concern for him but his face went back into a scowl. But this time at himself. He was full of guilt. It was hard for him to scowl at her. Oreyn had gotten used to her company and was she was a dear friend of his. But he'd never admit it.

Oh he couldn't tell you how many times he wanted to be close to her. Closer than what he already was. He wanted so much to hold her in his arms and kiss her. But he knew it was impossible. He was old and wrinkly and she was young and beautiful. Plus, she was of a different race. Many male redguards had their eye on her. But she had shown no interest in them. Not only was she the master of the fighters guild, but she was the hero of Kavatch.

"I'm fine! Don't you have something to do?" He growled. She looked back up at him and shook her head in a 'no' manner. He looked away from her. "I'm completely free. I have nothing to do for a few days." She replied with a smile on her face.

"Selena, maybe you should go exploring like you always do?" He hissed. She giggled slightly. "No can do. What good is that? I'd just end up becoming a vampire like my friend, the high elf. Pack-Lion Heart. I don't want to be a vampire…Besides," She sighed and sat in a chair beside him. "I hear you say my name more and more each day and I wonder why and how long you'll keep it up." She grinned. It was true. Selena had been housing a vampire high elf. He used to have every girl's eye, he was so handsome, even ones of different races.

His name was Pack-Lion Heart. He was an adventurer. He became exited about finding a fortress and went in on his own. He came out severely injured and with the vampire decease. Days later, he was a vampire.

"Don't push it! How's he doing anyway?" Oreyn asked in a rash voise. He soon reopened his book to the place he stopped at. Selena shifted in her seat and rested her head in a hand. "He's doing fine." Her voise broke a little. That told Oreyn that Lion Heat was not doing very good. And that only meant that he wasn't drinking blood and it caused him to get weak and sick.

Oreyn knew how much it hurt for Selena to talk about it so he dropped the conversation and just started to read his book.

"So, what's wrong?" Selena spoke up again. He growled silently and looked up at where she sat. "What's with all these questions about all my problems?!" He hissed. She winced again. "I know you. We've been friends for a year now. I can tell when you're upset." She replied to him.

He sighed and glared at her. "Let's get this straight! You don't know me! You know nothing of me! You know nothing of me or my past! So don't act like it!" He yelled and went back to his book. He regretted yelling at her. After all, Selena DID save them from losing their jobs and guild. Oreyn expected Selena to be hurt and upset at his harsh words. Instead, she was the opposite. She smiled.

"I knew that, that'd get to you. Now what's wrong? You can tell me. I can keep a secret." She said calmly. She had gotten up and walked up to him. She then kneeled down beside him and rested one of her soft hands on his like she always did and gave it a friendly squeeze.

He looked into her eyes with sadness that his face didn't show. 'Must you torture me so?' He asked in his head. Finally, Oreyn sighed in defeat. "I…I trust you…But you better not tell a soul!" He hissed at her. Selena's grin widened.

"I promise. I will tell no soul." She told truthfully and made a wave of her hand of an 'X' around her cheast. "Cross my heart." She finished. Oreyn sighed again and began to tell he the story of his past.

OOOOOOOOOO

Valen sat in his cell with a scowl. Only half a year left. Half! His head turned to the sky. How his mother would be so ashamed. But he couldn't help it. His father should have helped him! He should have saved him! If it wasn't for Oreyn and those stupid goblins, his mother would still be alive! "Mother…Forgive me…I don't know what I'm doing anymore." His voise cracked and a tear fell down his cheek.

As soon as he heard the sound of the door that led to the dungeon, open, He wiped away his tear and stood up and put on a fake, coy smile. The guards came in with a wood elf following behind. Another visitor.

"Hey, wood elf. Why don't you go back to your woods? I'm sure the nature misses one of it's own followers. They must miss you…ahhh…how sad…So do us all a favor and go back there!" He yelled then let out an evil cackle. The wood elf just glared at him as he followed the guard to the cell his friend was held.

Valen walked back to his bed and laid down on his bed with a grin that turned into a scowl. The face of his father went into his mind. He can remember…what he wanted to do all his life…Get revenge on his own father.

_Flashback_

_Byrin lay on the path and cried. He used his good arm to pound the ground. Oreyn could have saved her! He could have! But instead, his so called 'father' just stayed in the house safe and cozy as Byrin watched his mother suffer. He stopped pounding and looked up and saw an imperial guard on a brown horse. The guard stopped his horse in front of Byrin's small form._

"_Are you alright? You should get to a healer for that wound. Here, allow me to escort you to a nearby chapel." The guard said. Byrin didn't show anymore emotion. He just allowed the soldier to pull him on the horse and get carried away. He could hear his father shout and cry in sorrow and agony in the distance._

_It had been seven years after that. For all those years, Byrin had gotten his name changed to Valen Dreath. He also had practiced his swored technique and tactics. Just for his revenge. His father had betrayed him. And for that, he shall pay for his life._

_One time, he was relaxing in an inn and drank his ale. He usually drank wine or beer but this time it was ale. The door screeched open. Valen's head turned around to see no other than Oreyn, his father. Scowling, He stood up. If he wasn't drunk, he'd think about how to take his plan into phase. But he was just plain drunk!_

_He went up and stumbled up to Oreyn and clasped his hand on his shoulder. "Why must you've touture messes this way." He slurred. Oreyn just looked at this strange dunmer. "May I ask who you are?" Oreyn asked the stranger._

_Valen laughed a hearty laugh then once he calmed down, He said "Don't be that way father. It's me, Byrin. Or it used to be. Now you must pay for killing mother." He slurred. Oreyn didn't have time to react before the strange being attacked. Swored drawn, Valen attacked. One imperial rushed out of the inn and ratted to a guard._

_Oreyn pulled out his swored and was able to block and dodge his distressed and drunk son with his swored. It was harder than it looked. 'My son. My son's alive?' he kept thinking in his head. The guards soon arrived but by that time, Valen had fallen unconscious on the ground from the all the ale he drank._

_End Flashback_

"I'll never forget that hateful face he had. Selena, My own son hate's my very existence." Oreyn said. He was now full of sadness. His very body was shaking. His breath was quick and his heart raced. Selena noticed this and placed a hand on the stressed dunmer's shoulder.

He turned his head to her. Selena smiled at him. "Go get some rest, Oreyn. I'll take over for tonight." She said. She slowly helped Oreyn out of his seat and managed to help him lay down on a bed. Then Selena Sat down on the chair at her desk and did her paper work. She only feared for her friend's health.

OOOOOOOOO

A/N: Like it? Hate it? This is just something that came in my head. I need more ideas. Send me reviews with ideas if you have any you can help me with or whatever. You understand. Anyway. I hope you enjoyed and I was hoping to make this bigger. Also, I'm not sure what else to make this. Should it be a romance, adventure (I'm not good at adventure) or whatever? I don't know.


	2. Jack's Danger

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Selena was a character I made. I was fiddling with her hair color and I got the color pink so I kept it that way. Here's the votes on what I have.

Romance: 1

Now all I need to know is who the pairing should be. I would like help on who the paring will be. Thank you for reading this Author's note and let's get on with the fic. Oh, and what I said about Selena, The playing around with the hair color thing I did,…I kind of did the same thing to my wood elf. He looks awesome.

He's My Son.

Chapter 2

Selena didn't know how long she had sat at that desk, doing work but she must have thought it had been four hours. She looked at the hour glass. Darn! She wasn't able to read it. Even though Selena was a well educated redguard, she never was able to read a hour glass. She always was home schooled. Getting fed up with all the paper work, she just tossed it all to the floor. Usually she was a neat person but what Oreyn had said had stayed in her mind.

"It's hard to believe it…" She whispered. "What is?" A voise said beside her. She turned her head to the side to see a wood elf with baby blue hair that seemed like it shone when the sun hit it. It was in a samurai cut style. "Oh, Hi, Jack. I was just thinking." She said. He nodded and looked at all the papers scattered on the floor. He then faced her again.

"Visit Maglir today?" He asked the redguard. Selena was forced to kill him on her last mission and it hurt her very much. He was like her brother and it was so hard for Selena to tell his wife and children the news. Selena had convinced herself that it was the hist sap that did that to him. She paid for his funeral in the graveyard near the chapel.

"No. I haven't visited him for a while. It's something else." Selena replied to the wood elf. "Are you sure?" He asked slowly. Selena scowled as she stared into his brown eyes, and cause him to stiffen and gulp. "Don't you have a contract to do?" She almost yelled at him. Jack then turned pale and grabbed his head with his hands.

"Yes! I can't believe I forgot! If I don't get to the store, I'm going to be rat meat!" Jack yelled as he rushed out the door. When he left, Selena sighed and laid her head in her arms on the desk. She fell asleep that way.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jack rushed past the flowing bowl so fast that you could barley see him. He got tired and stopped and went to the edge of the docks. And just when he was about to lean on the lamp post, he didn't see that he was inches away from the lamp post, Jack went falling off the dock backwards and into the water. But that was three bad things in one. Jack couldn't swim. And the docks were completely deserted.

He did the best he could to keep his head above the water. "Help!" He shouted. But he just was pulled out to sea and sank to the bottom; bubbles reach the top of the water along with a piece of his red suit floating on the top.

OOOOOOOOOO

Oreyn opened his eyes just as sun hit them. Had he been there all night? The soft sound of breathing reached his ears. Oreyn slowly stood up; his armor made it a bit difficult due to it not being able to bend. He followed the soft breathing sound to find Selena asleep on the desk with a bit of drool falling from the corner of her mouth. He just walked over to her and gently shake her with a fake, yet convincing, scowl.

Selena groaned a bit due to being forced to wake up. "Get up, Boot!" He hissed. Selena sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "What?" She wined slightly. Oreyn looked at her in the eye.

"And THIS is supposed to be the master of the fighters' guild? Pathetic." He growled. Selena yawned and stretched. "Give me a break, Oreyn! I was the one who stayed up all night watching over my second-in-command as he slept after having an emotional breakdown." Of course, Selena was employing it to Oreyn. He just turned around so she wouldn't see the bit of pink forming on his cheeks.

"If you tell anyone…" He growled in a threatening tone. Selena just gave a little giggle. "Don't worry. I won't. It's our little secret." She said. Oreyn didn't say anything and walked off. Selena rolled her eyes and smiled as she picked up the papers on the floor.

"What and old grump." She giggled.

OOOOOOOOOO

Oreyn stepped outside, almost running into a soaking wet argoneon. He was just going to past the argoneon until Oreyn saw what the scared lizard was holding in his arms. A very pale wood elf with familiar baby blue hair. It was Jack! He was breathing but not by much. Oreyn looked the argoneon in the eyes.

"Where'd you find Jack?" He asked, his voise wavered. "I-In…At the b-bottom o-o-o-of t-the ocean." He stuttered and shook from fright and cold. Oreyn rushed him inside and took the wood elf from the lizards arms and set him on the bed.

"Selena! Get down here!" He shouted. Selena's head popped up from up the stairs. When she saw why she had been called, she rushed down to find Jack as pale as a ghost. Maybe even paler. His clothes were soaking wet and his forehead was burning. "Argoneon! Go get a mage or someone from the chapel as fast as you can!" She ordered. The argoneon wasted no time and ran out. Selena faced Oreyn.

"Help me get Jack into some dry clothes." She demanded and began to pull off Jack's shirt.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Sorry it was so short but I'm very tired and I had no ideas. I need ideas, please!


	3. Oreyn's Embarrassment

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: I want to say thanks to 99luftbalons for sending those reviews. Now I have one person. Oreyn. But who will be the other person? I'm not very good on deciding pairings. And I still need ideas.

He's My Son

Chapter 3

Valen just sat quietly in his cell. Oh, how he couldn't wait to get out and kill that lame, sad excuse for a dunmer. Oh how he would make him pay. But how? HOW?!

"Hey, You mind shutting up?! There are other people who want to have a night's sleep!" Hissed a angry argonian. Valen growled when he realized he'd spoken out loud. The argonian lay back down and slept. "Just a bit longer." Valen whispered to himself to keep his own sanity.

OOOOOOOOOO

"What happened?" Jack mumbled. He opened his eyes to see Oreyn, Selena, An argonian, and a woman from the chapel.

"It's about time you woke up. We we're getting worried." Selena said and griped her sick friend's hand. Oreyn turned. "You were. Not I, Selena." He grumped and left to go do some work. As he was going, Selena made a play attempt to slap his rump but when Oreyn turned to look back at her, she quickly stood straight by Jack's bed side. He turned back and kept going. Jack looked hurt but a goofy smile went on his face. "What an ol' sour puss! Selena, must you always joke around like that every time you're in a playful mood?" He joked but groaned at the sudden headache. Selena nodded then put a wet rag on his head.

"Lay still, Jack. That was a nasty splash you made." She whispered. His face became a look of confusion. "'Splash'?" He asked. "Yes. You fell off the docks." The chapel lady answered. Jack sat up and took the rag off his head.

"That's strange. I don't really remember what happened yesterday." Was the last thing he said before he laid down and fell back to sleep.

The chapel lady left and Selena was left alone. A frown found its way on her face and she walked out and to the cemetery. Once she was there, she stopped on Maglir's grave. "Hey, buddy. I know I haven't come to see you but I was hoping I could read here and give you company." She said to his grave and sat by it and began to read her book that she had in her pack that rested on her hip.

Even though he was dead and gone, Selena always talked to his grave like it was him. Many people do. Before she began reading, Selena rubbed her fingers over the carving of his name and sighed. A lone tear fell out of her eye and onto his tomb stone.

OOOOOOOOOO

Oreyn leaned on his chair with his feet on the desk and his arms behind his back. The door squeaked open and closed. Selena was out again. "Most likely to go to that stupid grave." He whispered. Personally, Oreyn always hated Maglir. He never did his job right. Heh…He never did his job at all. And Selena always hung too much time around him back then.

She was hurt when she got home after she was forced to kill him. It hurt him to see her so upset. That was the only time he actually let her see his feelings. Ever since, she always called him a big old softy. Yet that just brings him wanting more. But that would be wrong.

Selena was just twenty-three and he was what, forty-two? Thirty-six? He couldn't really remember what age he was. Oreyn was old. He wanted retirement. But after all those times she did missions for him and the rest of the guild, Oreyn found himself wanting to see her everyday. To get close.

His face turned a bit red after he remembered a few times when she was just an associate. Selena, while she was exploring, was bathing in a river and Oreyn, ironically, walked to her, Her back was to her. Of course he got away and she never knew it but the second he saw her bare back while washing herself, he ran off. That's how come he was nervous around her at times. He also kept quiet about it.

He'll never get over that day. And it scared him so much.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I have writers block. I just put on here what my brain thought up so…I hope you like it.


	4. A Little Too Close

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Because I'm a anti-slashy, I might. But I'm not sure I ever will make a slashy fic. Lol.

He's My Son.

Chapter 4

Oreyn was writing on a plank piece of paper.

_COUGH!_

Jack's fever was worse than what it already was. But he'll get better soon. Thanks to the magic the lady from the chapel used on him. But as he slept, His coughing worsened. A natural side effect. The door squeaked open and closed. Selena came up the stairs and saw Oreyn. But she didn't smile. "Hey." Oreyn just said simply. "Hey." She said to him.

Oreyn watched as Selena walk around the desk and opened it up. She sorted through it and pulled out a contract. She still had a frown on her face. Oreyn looked around to make sure no one was around then when he saw no one, he looked back at her. "What's wrong?" He asked with a soft expression.

"Nothing." She replied quickly. Neither of them realized that Oreyn had stood behind her with his arms resting on the desk, Selena trapped between his arms. His head so close to resting on her shoulder. "I know that's not true." He whispered softly. His head near her's.

Selena looked to her side and noticed how uncomfterbly close he was. She ducked right under his arms and crawled out and stood back up. "I mean it. Nothing's wrong." Selena replied and quickly picked up the stack of papers that Oreyn had sorted earlier. She then walked down the stairs a bit fast, leaving a very confused and stunned dunmer.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jack's eyes opened just as Selena went rushing past him. She had a frightened look on her face. "What's up, Selena?" He called out. But he was too late, She had already ran out the door.

Oreyn just stood there, stunned. "What's wrong with me?" He asked himself in a nervous tone. He was close to her. Her scent went back to him. The scent was like flowers. Just right for a girl. But it also brought bad memories. That was how his wife smelled before she died.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: The reason it was so short is same as always. I have writers block and I need ideas.


	5. Jack is drunk and Valen is annoying

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

He's My Son

Chapter 5

Jack stared at the door the redguard left. He didn't know what happened. But he was going to find out. He went back to sleep, his fever took him over yet again.

OOOOOOOOOO

Selena ran through the streets. She never was so frightened. His head was so close that she could feel his hot breath down her neck. And his voise so calm and sweet. That was very unlike Oreyn.

He never was like that before, that she known him. But Selena had noticed him looking at her from the corner of his eye. She could read something in his eye but he kept it covered so well, She didn't know what it was.

Selena could even feel his body pressing to her's which was scary. "Master?" Azzan's (SP?) voise rang out. Selena stopped running and looked at him. She was in anvil. How'd she get there so fast?

"Yes?" She asked him. The other redguard walked up to her. He had been roaming the street when she suddenly came running. "What's wrong? I never saw you move so fast?" He asked with concern. How ironic he was one of those few people that were her friends. Mainly because a lot of people hated her.

"I'm fine!" She yelled. Azzan's face turned into a hurt expression. "I'm fine…" Selena whispered quietly. Azzan's face turned into a smile satisfied one. "Well, if you need anything or if you want to talk…" Azzan hinted to her. Selena giggled.

"Yeah, I know, Azzan. Oh! Here are your contract papers you needed. Also some that I need you to fill out and have some one do." She said and handed the redguard the stack if papers. He took it and looked through it. He stopped at one.

"What's this? 'Pirate War: Fight between many pirates accrues in brazil'? Selena, what's this?" He asked in confusion and held the paper for her to see. She looked at it then she simply said "Don't tell me, you don't know about it. Oreyn found out about it a month ago and I wasn't able to file it out until two days ago."

He nodded satisfied and tucked the contract back into the pile then faced her. "So how is the old man? Behaving himself?" He joked, ending it with a little chuckle.

"Well, he was fine for a few days. Only today he…" She stopped herself and looked away in fear. Azzan caught this and the smile faded on his face and was replaced by one of concern. "Selena, What's wrong?" He asked the other redguard.

Selena stayed quiet. Azzan rested a hand on her shoulder. "Selena, what's wrong? What did he do?" He asked sternly. Selena shook her head fast. He turned her body around to face him and put his other hand on his other shoulder.

"What did Oreyn do, Selena?" He asked again, almost yelling in her face. She looked down at her feet. "Nothing…He didn't do anything…He just startled me…" She said in a hush whisper. Azzan relaxed and his facial expression relaxed and he grinned. "Don't scare me like that! And yes, Oreyn has a tendency to do that." He laughed.

'Being extremely close to you isn't one of his ways.' She thought but kept quiet. Selena made a convincing smile and laughed nervously. Lucky Azzan didn't hear that.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jack walked into the Flowing Bowl, Even though he had a fever, he was still going to get a glass of wine. Nothing was going to stop him from getting his wine. A few drunks were sitting on the floor, leaning against the stairs. Too bad he had to pass them just to get to the owner of this place.

He didn't know why, but drunks always seemed to like his ass. No matter what gender they were. He only guessed it was because they were drunk and he always wore tight clothes when he wasn't on missions.

"Hey, bar lady! Nice ass! How's about you and I get a drink!?" One of the drunks called out to Jack. Then he and his buddies started to laugh with him. Jack's face turned red. His hand held onto his dagger's handle. 'Note to self: Buy baggy clothes.' He thought to himself.

Jack sat on a stool to the counter and brought out ten gold for a bottle of wine. "Are you sure you should be drinking? You don't look well." The bar tender asked. Jack, who started guzzling the drink, soon slammed the empty bottle on the counter, a tad bit drunk. "Anozer uppez newwz!" He yelled to the bar tender and brought out more gold. Ok, he was more than a 'tad bit' drunk.

OOOOOOOOOO

Humming filled the imperial prison as Valen hummed a song and tried to sharpen a piece of rock to make it really sharp. A chores of angry shouts soon followed.

"Shut up!"

"We're going to go insane!"

"I'm going to kill you if you don't shut your mouth right now!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

"There are other people in here you know!"

Of course, he ignored them and kept up on humming. Humming and sharpening. Humming and sharpening. That's all he had to do for the moment. "Soon, dear father. Soon…" He whispered.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: SO far I'm only getting reviews from one person. I'm not complaining. But I wish more people read this too. Oh well…Like it? Hate it? Is there anything I'm missing? Do I need to fix something? Did I get their personalities right? So many questions, so little time.


	6. What's Wrong With Oreyn?

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. I haven't been feeling well. I hope you like it.

He's My Son

Chapter 6

Oreyn's eyes opened. He groaned. His head pounded and protested against him when he sat up. He had a headache, His body was sore and weak, his head felt warm. He was just down right miserable right now. Oreyn stood up as fast as his body would allow.

He was in his little house. It was nothing fancy. It was at least enough to prevent air from coming through the wooden walls. His hand rubbed his head. "What's wrong with me today?" He asked himself. He slipped into his armor and walked out and headed to the guild.

Oreyn's arms wrapped around him and he shivered. Was it him, or was it as cold as winter today? It was supposed to be a warm day. It was really early in the morning. No one besides him should be up right now…Unless Selena decided to have a jog near his house…Which was what she was doing right now.

"Oreyn straightened himself and his arms dangled by his sides. Selena went up to him and stopped. "Hey, I'm sorry for running off like that. It's just…Are you feeling well?" She asked him. He guessed his face was paler that what it was supposed to be.

"Yes. I'm fine." He answered. His voise was a bit raspy and weak. Selena cocked her head to the side. "Are you sure?" She asked. Oreyn nodded slowly. He nearly wobbled off his feet but he forced himself straight.

Selena didn't look convinced. "Alright then. Well, I just wanted to say 'sorry' and I…I leave now." She said and jogged away. When she was out of sight, Oreyn let himself wobble around until his back slammed on the wall of his neighbor's house and gripped his head with both hands and let out a loud, miserable groan.

OOOOOOOOOO

Selena set the last finished contract onto the desk with the others. She had to write so much that her hand would be sore for a week. It had been two hours and Oreyn hadn't gotten there yet.

"I hope he's ok." She whispered. Jack, who was still sick, coughed in agreement. Selena gave her sleeping friend a smile but it soon turned back into a frown. She looked out the window. "Where is he?" She asked herself. Just a few seconds later, an Orc came running up to her. "Guild master! Oreyn is unconscious!" He yelled.

OOOOOOOOOO

_Hours Earlier_

Oreyn struggled as he walked. He felt worse and worse each second. His head was boiling hot and pounding like crazy. His body ached. And he felt really weak.

Oreyn looked up. He was close to it. He managed to get to the chapel. As he looked past the chapel, his vision blurred. 'Al…most…there…' He thought then continued walking.

He stumbled here and there. 'I was wrong! Something is wrong with me!' his mind screamed. There, he fell to the ground. And the last thing he saw was a pair of orc's feet.

OOOOOOOOOO

_Now_

Selena put a cold, wet cloth on her dunmer friend's forehead. His skin was even paler than a nord's. Oreyn wasn't one to be sick. This was strange. Even though he would groan or move around a little, He still wouldn't wake up.

Jack sat up in his bed. He was found, drunk off his bum in the imperial city in his underwear. Now that was embarrassing. He didn't remember it though but it was a funny sight. But then again, there were times he would get violent when he was drunk. He was ok now but he still had a fever.

"What happened to Oreyn?" He asked with a slight slur. Selena just shook her head. What was she supposed to say if she didn't know what was wrong with her friend?

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I ran out of ideas. More ideas would help a lot. Thanks. And just a reminder, I'm not feeling very good.


	7. Different Realities! How disturbing

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Lol. Sorry I didn't update. Um…This has a tiny warning. Nothing bad. Nothing good either. If you don't want to read the first part, you can just go ahead and skip it. Nothing shows or is told in detail. Hope you enjoy. And I love giving warnings to people. Oh, and this is all my brain could come up with. Don't hurt me! (hides behind a chair).

He's My Son

Chapter 7

_Oreyn's eyes opened slowly and her groaned. He then blinked. He felt fine. Like whatever he had, was gone. As he went to sit up, something pulled him back down. He turned his head to look at the side where the wall was only to see Selena laying there with her arms wrapped around him. She had a sweet smile on her face. He blushed and looked away when he noticed that all she wore were huntsman clothes._

"_Morning, sleepy head." She whispered in his ear and snuggled close to him. Oreyn went to right out ask her what she was doing but for some reason, he couldn't move his mouth. Selena had put her mouth on his. He looked at himself and saw that he was only in his iron greaves. Oreyn tried to get away but found himself stiff on the bed. The palm of Selena's hand that rested on his side, went to his stomach and slid down until…_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Oreyn jolted upright in his bed and looked around while panting heavily. "Only a dream. It was only a dream." He murmured to himself. He had had dreams similar like that but none were actually like THAT. He rubbed his sweaty forehead and found something soft and wet on it. He grabbed what ever it was. As he lifted it to his face, he saw that it was a wash cloth.

"Hey…you ok, Oreyn?" Jack asked in a tired slurred voise. He had woken up thanks to Oreyn's yell. Oreyn, himself, didn't feel ok. He was still 'sick'. His body froze but he was sweating. "Yes. What happened?" He asked the bosmer sternly. Jack's eyes widened in a way that showed that his body was waking up.

"You tell me. An orc just came in with you, unconscious, might I add. And may I also add that we had to get a healer. Man, after she helped you, you were yelling your head off, I thought I might need cotton stuffed in my ears. Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Jack replied. Oreyn stayed quiet for a moment and then his face became serious.

"Yes. I'm sure. Get back to bed and get some shut eye." He said harshly, yet calmly. Jack, who was still a bit tired, nodded and laid back down and went to sleep. Oreyn just stayed wake. 'What's wrong with me?' He thought in his head. He soon followed Jack into a restless sleep.

OOOOOOOOO

Valen tucked the dagger like rock in his belt. His arm reached through the bars and when the jailer came up to him, Valen used his arm to strangle him as his other pulled the rock from his belt and ram it into the guards head. It didn't break the helmet but it did render him unconscious.

As Valen watched the guard fall to the ground, he grabbed to the keys and unlocked his cell door. The plan played over and over in his mind. His ran out, ignoring the cries of the others for him to free them.

OOOOOOOOOO

"How was…your day?" Pack asked as he laid there on the bed. Too weak to even sit up. Selena had walked into her mansion where she housed her friend. He was in a red velvet outfit with doeskin shoes. His once proud, tan face was now one of weak pity.

His usual black hair was now a dullish grey. And his green eyes, blood red. The poor high elf suffered from vampirism. But he refused to drink blood. Even when Selena brought him a bottle of fresh rat, wolf or bear blood. He just didn't want any.

Selena didn't smile like she always did. Instead she frowned. 'How could he stand all that pain and weakness?' She thought but Pack now had a confused face. The best one he could make anyway. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Time for me to go?" was how he finished.

Selena shook her head 'no' and rubbed a hand through her pink hair. "Oreyn is sick and you can't believe how much he was screaming in corral." She said. He smiled as much as he could. "Actually, I could hear him. Quite noisy isn't he?" Pack replied. "How'd-" She began but stopped.

"Everyone in anvil could hear him. It was THAT loud." Pack said before he fell back to sleep.

OOOOOOOOOO

"And then I said 'Hey, If you're going to talk to me that way, you can just kiss my-'By the divine! A prison break!" A young red guard jailer said. He was walking down just as he got done with his paperwork. His sister walked beside him going down.

"What happened?" The women growled at the failed soldier that was just standing up. "Valen…Escaped." He said before he passed out again.

OOOOOOOOOO

Valen smirked as the imperial legions ran about the prison which he was no longer in. Valen was, by this time, hiding in the bushes, some ways away from the place. He snickered quietly and crept off.


	8. Stressful Times

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

He's My Son

Chapter 8

"Damn! Lost him!" A redguard imperial legion cursed. "Watch your mouth!" A bosmer guard shouted. "How many times have I told you?" She asked. After the soldiers discovered that the prisoner had escaped, they had to get the imperial legions to help.

"Well I can't help it! They should've known better that this would happen sooner or later!" He yelled. "I know. They got cocky and lost focus and got lazy. But that's no reason to use that kind of language." Was all the female bosmer said and started to walk away.

As she was walking away, she heard her companion mutter "You spend too much time around your kids."

OOOOOOOOOO

Jack wiggled around where he stood. He had gotten better not too long ago and now he was getting ready for his next contract. But the thing is, He had gotten bad vibes when he got better. That was what he was so nervous about. Something seemed…wrong.

"…So it will be hard but I have confidence that you can do it." Selena said. Jack snapped out of thought. Apparently she had been talking the whole time he was thinking. "Pardon?" He asked. Selena sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Have you been listening to a single word I said?" She asked. The male bosmer shook his head. Selena sorted some papers and handed him one. Then she handed Jack an iron sword. He took the contract and read it. His face became one of amusement.

He rolled the contract paper into a roll and face Selena. "Hey, Isn't Oreyn supposed to do this? I mean, he IS the second-in-command." Jack asked. Selena sighed again and looked him in the eye. "Yes. But he isn't feeling well. So I'm doing it in his absence." She answered.

"You've been hanging around him a lot. Not to mention talking to him too much." He hinted his voise with suspicion. Selena stood up and walked over to the window and hugged herself slightly.

"I am the master. We are a team. If one of us is sick, injured, troubled or anything else, the rest of us must be there to help them. If one of us goes down, we all go down. And because I am the master, I am responsible for everyone. Including you and Oreyn." She finished her speech and sat back down.

Jack stayed silent for a moment then started again with "But the rules specifically say that the second in command is supposed to deal with everything that the master is not prohibited to do, sick or otherwise." Selena had, had enough of this. She stood up, and slammed her hands on the desk.

"I am well aware of the rules, Jack!" She yelled in his face, causing him to back away. Never had he seen her so angry. "I know what the rules say. But as the associate, you aren't permitted to question my authority on this guild. No more! Understand?" She asked. Her voise was lowering to a whisper.

Jack nodded his face full of fear and his body was stiff as a bored. "Good. Now go." Selena commanded and without question, Jack was out the door in a second. Selena slowly sat back in her chair and rested her arms on the desk and rested her head in them and began to sob quietly.

OOOOOOOOOO

"One at a time! I'll answer your questions one at a time!" A dark elf yelled over the crowed of fans. He was the grand champion of the arena. His name was Talon. Talon had just finished a battle in the arena against two mountain lions, when a mob of adoring fans came out of nowhere, asking him questions. Personally, he hated it. After his boss was sent to jail, he was a nobody.

Talon had begun to train and eventually, all that training led to the arena and the title of becoming grand champion. Once he managed to get away from the crowed and to where he slept in the ally way between two rock walls of the imperial city. He was too poor to buy a house. It was night time and his little brothers and sister should be asleep by now.

As he predicted, all three were in their beds and sleeping. Talon smiled and went to his bed roll and changed into his sack cloths. Then he laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. Pressure went to his body and he opened his eyes to see his younger, and close to four year olds, siblings, cuddling against him, their eyes were closed.

Talon didn't do anything but pull his covers over him and them and went to sleep. A shadow of another dunmer loomed in the shadow in the corner farthest from them, eyes looking down at the small family.

"Welcome home my slave." He whispered and grinned and left to the entrance to the sewers.


	9. Followers and bad vibes

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

He's My Son

Chapter 9

Talon woke due to someone kicking him. He opened his eyes and didn't see his younger siblings. He stood up quickly and looked around. They were no where to be found. A dark cackle came from behind him. Talon turned around to see Valen.

"Hello, slave. I have a job for you." Valen said to the other dunmer. Talon grew furious. "Where are my brothers and sister?" He asked with anger showing. Valen only smirked. "Oh, they're safe…for the time being. As long as you do what I sat, they won't be harmed." Answered Valen.

"How could you? They're children! They're innocent!" cried Talon. Valen scowled. "No one is innocent! Not even little brats! Now do as I say, Or else! Have you forgotten that I'm still your boss? Your better." Valen hissed. They both were silent and Talon just stood, thinking.

"What do I have to do…Boss?"

OOOOOOOOOO

"I'm dead! I'm so dead!" Jack yelled. He was currently, running for his life away from five mountain lions, two bears, and three wolves. He had just been minding his own business when he found a cage. So he, being the curious bosmer he was, used a lock pick to unlock the cage. Now he was paying the price.

Jack kept running until he came to a tree. "Great…A tree." He said excitedly and climbed up to it and clung to a branch. The animals stopped at the bottom of the tree and looked up at him. He gave a toothy grin. "Ha! You can't get me! You stupid animals! I'd like to see you try to get me from up here!" He yelled and started laughing.

But he didn't stay laughing for long because one of the bears were climbing up the tree right now. "Oh, crud." Jack muttered and clung harder to the branch he was on. A animal was after him and there was a bunch of them right under him. The bear was at the branch and began to claw at the end that was connected to the tree.

The tree started to crack and creak. "I'm gonna die…" He said nervously. The branch broke a little and it caused Jack to fall but his hands held on to the branch as the rest of him dangled there. "By the nine! Someone help me!" He yelled. He started to whimper. So this was how he would die.

Jack could just hear everyone else laughing at him. He could even hear the nine laughing at him. Finally, the branch broke and he went falling. He slammed to the ground but surprisingly, Jack felt no pain.

Suddenly the place started to shake and everything turned to blackness. His eyes opened and Jack was sitting in a chair in an inn. A wine bottle was in his hand and it was empty. Other empty wine bottles were scattered around the room. "Drunk again." He muttered. He got up, paid for his drinks, which cost him a lot of money, then left to get his money from his last contract.

OOOOOOOOOO

Selena stomped away from Maglir's family's house. Once again, Maglir's eldest song, who was just two years older than her, had hit on her and it was getting really annoying. Just because she worked there once a week for fifty gold, he thinks that she liked him and Selena was so close to punching his face black and blue.

But like always, she didn't. "Who does he think he is!?" She shouted as she walked through anvil. She had walked a really far distance to get there, fuming with anger. She could hold a grudge for a very long time. In her anger, Selena didn't notice when a dunmer with bright red hair started to follow her.

OOOOOOOOOO

Jack was having that feeling again. Something wasn't right. He felt like something bad was going to happen. "Sorry, Oreyn. I have to go!" Jack said in a rush and ran out the door. Oreyn just blinked then sighed and shook his head. Young people were always in a rush these days.

"But Jack is a strange one." He muttered to himself. He suddenly had a strange urge to want to see Selena again. Something was off. The vibes were intense. And Oreyn could have bet that Jack sensed them too. He stood up and left the guild without a word.

It was night and Oreyn could barely see anything. He lit a torch and went to anvil. Something was wrong there and he was going to find out what. As he left the gate and started to head out down the road, a dark shadow loomed behind him and followed Oreyn undetected.

OOOOOOOOOO

Talon had the weapons that his boss wanted in his arms. His orders were to get weapons and to capture the guild master of the fighter's guild. But he only hoped that she wouldn't go anywhere he could see her. But his silent prayers went unheard. For the master walked right past him. As he was told to, Talon began to follow the female redguard. He had no idea why Valen wanted her captured or what he was planning to do with her, but Talon didn't like it.


	10. Selena's been kidnapped!

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: I just want to say this random thing so it would stop bugging me. Oreyn likes Selena, Selena doesn't notice, Selena is annoyed by Jack, Jack is a cheerful, carefree kind of spirit, Jack is like a little brother of the guild. Now that that's done…I like cereal. Sorry, I'm in one of my random moments. I hope you like this. I was tired when I made this.

He's My Son

Chapter 10

Selena groaned as she opened her eyes. The last thing she remembered was getting hit in the back of the head then black out. She shook her head and winced in pain. She saw that she was tied to a chair in a dark dungeon like place. "Please, don't move. You haven't recovered yet." A calming voise was heard. Selena turned her head to see a dunmer with red hair. He was wearing a red velvet suit.

"Why am I here?" She asked him. He frowned. "I-I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I was only following order." The dunmer whimpered. He then staggered from one foot to the other. "Why am I here?" She repeated with a hiss.

"That, Talon is not prohibited to tell you." Another dunmer's replied and walked out from the shadows. 'Talon' looked down at his feet in shame. "Good work, slave. I gave my father the message. And you did your job. But you have yet to finish." Valen chuckled. Talon let out small whimpers. It was pathetic. He was the grand champion of the arena yet he was afraid of this clown.

Valen walked up to the chair Selena was tied to and grabbed her chin with his head and examined it with interest. "You're a pretty little thing, aren't you? No wonder my so-called father finds interest in you. Almost have to pity him though." He let out a dark, hearty laugh.

Selena pulled her head away from his hand and tempted to bite it. But luckily for Valen, he pulled his hand away just in time and scowled at her with anger and disgust. "It's actions like that, that kill people!" He growled and stomped off. "Start with faze two the second my father is here! For now, Guard the prisoner!" He yelled out to Talon.

Talon frowned. "Yes, master." Talon whispered and stood tall, his head held high. Selena bowed her head. Not once had she ever had to deal with being captured.

OOOOOOOOOO

_Hours earlier_

Jack kept himself hidden in the shadows as he followed the dark elf that had rendered the guild's master unconscious. Every once in a while, the dunmer would turn around to see if he was being followed but Jack had hidden himself in the shadow of trees, rocks, logs, anything he could hide in or behind. Then when the dunmer didn't see anyone, he would turn around and continue walking, the bosmer following him.

When Jack had just followed the dunmer into the mountains, the dark elf had just vanished into thin air with Selena. Jack was puzzled. Soon, he started to inspect the path that the dunmer had used when he disappeared, when he felt someone grab him. Jack's arms were pinned to his sides and his legs were hovering inches off the ground.

Jack struggled as much as he could but his captor wouldn't let go. "Let go of me!" He hiss between his teeth. "What's wrong, pipsqueak? Too tight for ya?" Said the voise. It was so dark. Jack never hear a voise that dark before. He could feel his captor's hot breath against his neck.

He could also feel something sharp on the spot just above his hip. Jack screamed and yelled out in pain. He could swear that the white haired captor was smiling as the pain grew more intense. Jack's cries grew louder and louder until his voise began to get sore. That's when he started to become quiet and he blacked out.

OOOOOOOOOO

_Still hours earlier. One hour after Jack's experience._

Oreyn quickened his pace as the vibes grew bigger than before. As he was running, a giant metal hammer hit the back of his head, making him collapse on the ground and he blacked out.

_Dream_

_Oreyn was floating in a black void. He looked around as soon as he heard Selena screaming. "No! Please stop!" He voise begged. But a dark, evil laugh followed after her. Soon it was quiet. After seconds of silence, the sounds of blades hitting and scraping against each other soon came._

"_Give it up, old man! Selena's mine! And you've lost. Time to join the grave!" His son's voise erupted through the blackness. More sounds of blade's hitting each other came back and Valen's scream soon followed it. Then, a vision of a weak bosmer filled the void. His blue hair was torn and battered with blood and mud mixed together with water._

_Selena was kneeling against Jack's bloodied form. His eyes were shut and blood came from the many scars and cuts on his body. A vision of Oreyn stood by Selena as she cried for her dead friend. Soon she faced the Oreyn vision._

"_How could you? You could have saved him!" She cried out and stood up. Oreyn's vision backed away in surprise as Selena advanced on him, sword drawn. "Selena…I'm sorry…I had no idea where he was…I couldn't…I mean…I didn't…No! What I actually meant was-EEP!"(A/N: I can just imagine Oreyn going 'EEP' Lol.) He ducked just in time as Selena's blade whizzed past his head._

"_You knew he was at…" Her voise faded out as everything else did._

Oreyn's eyes opened and he sat up. He looked in his hand to see a few strands of Selena's beautiful pink hair in his fist. "I know where she is…" He said.


	11. A Oncewas promise

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Arg! I don't know what to write. I need help.

He's My Son

Chapter 11

Valen came stomping in, a nearly dead bosmer over his shoulder, Valen held onto the back of Jack's knees. He stopped in the center of the room he was in and looked around. "Slave!" He shouted when he saw no one in the room. Talon came running in. He bowed his head.

"Yes, master. You called me?" He asked. Valen snorted and tossed Talon the wood elf. Talon caught him with both arms. "Yes. You can make yourself useful by putting this annoying creature in with the other prisoner. He shall add more tension to my father." He laughed darkly and examined the bloody dagger in his hand. "And once he finds out that one of them is dead, he shall be broken more than what he already is. He'll be at his knees by the time we're finished with him! Or, should I say 'When I'm finished with him." Valen laughed some more and walked out while licking the blood off his dagger with his tongue, enjoying the taste.

Talon didn't hesitate to care for Jack's wounds. He did his best to even wrap the injuries up. Once Talon was done, he carried Jack to the cell that Selena was held into and gently set him on the floor. "Why are you doing this? What hold has he got on you?" Talon looked up to see it was Selena who was talking to him.

Talon stood up and went to the cell door, his back to them. He sighed and his shoulders sagged. "He has my little brothers and sisters. If I don't do as he says, he'll hurt them. Or worse. I'm poor enough as it is. And I lost too much of my family to lose what I have left." With that said, Talon walked out and locked the cell door after closing it.

OOOOOOOOO

Valen tossed and turned in his bed. He had no dreams. But only words. The first one was one of his father's, Oreyn's. _"Do you think I don't know how it feels to lose someone I loved? Do you think it was easy for me to lose your mother?! Well I'll tell you something weather you want to hear it or not! It was hard! Not only have I lost the first woman I ever loved, but I also have lost the love of the only son I ever had."_

Valen groaned in his sleep. His teeth gritted. More voices followed. Now, his mother's filled. Along with a vision of his younger self and her.

_Valen and his mother were at a window and Valen was being held by his mother. The night sky above them was filled with stars. "You see theses stars? Those are the emperors before the one we have now. They fought for what was right and never did a bad thing." Valen's younger self gasped happily and smiled. He faced her and she faced him._

_His tiny fist went into the air and he gave a toothy grin. "No matter what mama, I will do what is right. I promise that I will never do a bad deed." He said in his tiny, squeaky voise. "I know you will. For I will always be with you, watching over you. Even if you can't see me. You make me proud, my son." She whispered and began to rock him._

Valen awoke with a jolt and he sat up fast. How could he have forgotten that promise he gave to her. He rested his face in both of his hands and rested his elbows on his legs and cried silently to himself. He would get his revenge on his father, but not tonight.

OOOOOOOOOO

Oreyn growled. "Selena, where are you?" He whispered to the night sky. His urge to want to be near her just grew as he traveled to an old abandoned, pirate cave. It was a three days walk or a few hour run but it would only take three hours on horse. But he had no horse and his aching limbs refused to run. So he was left to walking.

He had set up camp in the forest, near the road. His tent wasn't one of those big ones. It was just a normal small one. His campfire was almost out and he was too tired to go out and get more wood. Oreyn sighed and crawled into his tent. It still smelled of Selena ever since she had to borrow it for a few days. He didn't know why but it always smelled like her ever since.

He pulled the covers over him. Even they smelled like her. He snuggled and curled up in them and fell asleep, allowing the crickets to play their night song.


	12. Well Aware

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: Bah humbug! Lol. That's fun to say and type. Anyway, I need more ideas! If I don't get any ideas, my brain is going to break in half! (pants heavily) Sorry… My head hurts. Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I got this new movie and school is bugging into my life. I hate school. Lol. Well, here is the story…I hope it's ok.

He's My Son

Chapter 12

Jack hadn't moved in a while and Selena was getting really worried about him. It's been hours since he was brought here. "Jack?" She whispered. Nothing happened. He didn't even groan. Selena hung her head in defeat. He was looking rather pale. Paler than usual.

"Ugh, did someone get the number of that horse that trampled me?...And some wine…Ugh…" Jack groaned as he struggled to sit up. But the pain in his side hurt so much, the only thing he could manage was to get on his side.

Selena smiled widely. "Jack, You're ok!" She cheered. He groaned and his face scrunched again. "Well, sort of." She finished. Jack just chuckled from the spot he was.

OOOOOOOOOO

Talon watched them from the darkness. He remembered when his friends and he used to look and acted that way. They would joke around and have a good time…That was until they were slaughtered. One-by-one, they went. It was horrible. All Talon could do was stand back and watch them die.

Truth was, it was an over flow of goblins and bandits along with mages. The goblins were the most though. Many people died from that flood of angry, cocky goblins. But they were all slain by and argonian named Bruner. He was the hero of everything. He saved Brumer, was Martin's best friend. He even witnessed Martin's death. It hurt him deeply.

But that so-called 'hero' wasn't here. It was just Selena, Jack, him and his boss. His master. _'Master.'_ He thought in his head. _'Why is that word so foul?' _He asked himself.

"Because your 'master' is a killer." Selena's voise echoed to him. Talon growled. He hated it when he said stuff out loud. Talon came out from the shadows. There was no longer use for them. It was silent for a moment.

"What did Valen mean by Oreyn having an interest in me?" Selena asked. Talon was quiet for a moment. Then he said "Oreyn has a crush on you, ok?!" A bit harsh but Talon just wanted her to shut up and leave him alone. Selena's eyes were wide and her mouth agape. Talon walked away, secretly hoping he didn't say anything that might ruin Oreyn's and Selena's friendship.

OOOOOOOOOO

Selena couldn't believe it. Oreyn liked her? No scratch that. Oreyn love her? Selena turned her head away from Jack, smiling. Secretly, Selena always had a interest in him too. _'But is it alright for a young girl like me, to love an elder?'_ She thought. That question had haunted her. But now, she didn't care. Her brown eyes sparkled and shined. Her smiled faded.

How was she going to tell him. Was Valen telling the truth? If so, how'd he know?...How will she see Oreyn again? Will she ever? So many questions raced through her mind. Jack's groan snapped her out of her trance and she looked at her injured friend. Now wasn't the time for her to think about questions now was the time to find a way to get out. And to help Jack before it was too late.

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: I think my brain is about to explode…Ugh…More ideas would be needed badly. Thank you for reading.


	13. Escape!

I don't own oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

He's My Son

Chapter 13

_Rattle…Rattle…THUNK!_

"…Ow…" Selena groaned as she tried to position herself onto her knees even though she was still tied up. She mentally thanked Valen because he didn't bother to check her pockets for a silver dagger and a few lock picks. That is what exactly what she had. With the silver dagger she had in her hand, she began to cut the binds on her wrists.

Once she was free, she immediately ran to the door and used her lock pick to unlock the cell door. Then once it clicked open, she grabbed Jack bridle style and carried him through the fortress and out.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Where are we?"

"I want to go home!"

"Talon"

Little cries were heard in a small dark room of an abandon shack. "Do you hear those weak, pathetic cries, my slave? They're weak! They'll just slow you down!" Valen snarled at Talon. They had been at that shack for hours, listening to Talon's siblings cry. Talon was shocked.

"But, Master! They are but children! Kidnapping was bad enough, abduction two people are bad enough, and black mailing me is bad enough! But killing children is obs-" Talon began but Valen interrupted him.

"I do not remember telling you that you could question me! Now, Get out! I'll keep them alive for a few days. Got it. A FEW days. Now get out of my sight!" Valen snapped and left. Talon soon ran out and said, without looking back, "I need help." Then he ran into the forest.

OOOOOOOOOO

Oreyn had been walking for hours now. By now he had no idea where he was going and he was tired. He also was so drowsy that he had to stop and rest against a tree, breathing heavily.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Have you seen a dunmer about this tall with black hair in a Mohawk style and kind of old looking?" Talon asked many citizens of Kavatch. True, it was a small camp site now but there were still people there.

He had been asking people over and over but he got the same answer. "No."

And he was tired of it.

Talon followed the trail down the road, kicking a stone and looking glum. He was no tracker and Oreyn was hard to find. Suddenly, He heard heavy breathing. Oreyn? Possibility. Talon chased the sound until he found Oreyn sitting down while leaning against the tree. He looked like a mess.

Talon ran to his side. "Oreyn, you have to get up. Selena's in trouble and so is Jack." Talon commanded urgently. That gave Oreyn a burst of energy as he sprang up with anger all over his face.

"Show me where." Oreyn said deathly slow.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Pain…Blood…Larunce?" Pack asked in a whisper as he laid there in bed. Pack had been in the dark brother hood for weeks but in his current condition, he was no use. Larunce mixed blood of a victim with a strange new substance.

"Yes brother. You must relax. The dark hand will give you the peace you deserve." Larunce replied with a sad frown on his face. Pack was like a son to him but he could do nothing but lie to the altamer.

Pack's eyes perked up a little. "Blood?" He asked hopefully. Larunce nodded, not bothering to turn around. Once he was done mixing the potion, he gave went to Pack's bed side and poured the potion in Pack's needy mouth.

Once Pack realized he was being fed poison, it was too late as he died quickly with his eyes open. Larunce looked away for a second then closed Pack's cold dead eyes with his hand then left.

OOOOOOOOOO

"Who knew we were in layowin(SP?). I hope Pack's ok." Selena whispered as she helped Jack to his feet. He was able to walk but it was painful but he simply refused to be carried anymore. Selena had a feeling that she had lost her friend.

"I'm sure he's ok. As soon as you know it, you'll be walking in your home and he'll have a great big ol' smile on his face and be all peaceful." Jack grinned but deep inside he knew that Pack was lost but he wasn't about to let Selena know.

Selena nodded glumly. She was deep in thought. Jack grumbled. "Love birds…Go figure." He grumbled and pulled out a small container of wine he had with him and drank some. Selena looked at it and Jack hid it behind him with a face that said 'I'm not doing anything I shouldn't.' Selena sighed and looked away.

"What? Some people say that drinking wine helps!" He protested then made a funny looking pouty face. No one could understand how he could be so cheerful at times like these. Of course his wine theory was incorrect.


	14. Talon's past

I don't own oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

A/N: I haven't typed this in a while. I'm going to skip writing the title so, here we go. And BTW I'm used to having the person that reviewed the most, stop reviewing so…not the first time. If anyone's reading this, please review.

Chapter 14

Talon and Oreyn were walking in the forest. Things were too quiet for Talon's comfort. He knew he was leading Oreyn into a trap but he was scared. "Oreyn?" Talon asked as he looked behind him. Oreyn had a scowl but gave a slight 'Huh?'

Talon sighed and looked over his shoulder. "Well…You know Bruner?" Oreyn nodded. "Yeah. He's the savior of-" But Oreyn didn't finish due to being interrupted by Talon. "He was my friend!" Talon yelled and walked while being silent.

He started to sob silently and his shoulders bobbed up and down. "I-I can't hold it any longer. I need to tell someone. There were five of us. Bruner and I were two of them. My other friends…one was an orc. Not the brightest she was. But had much strength and was gentle like a lamb. Another was a Kajiit. He was the fastest of us all. Next was a nord. He got drunk a lot. But he was our friend. Then there was Bruner. He was the most clever and quick out of us. Almost as strong a Nacka, the orc." Talon sobbed quietly as tears came from his eyes.

"Before my brothers and sisters were born, they were my only family. My mom and dad never knew I existed…Sorry…I just needed to tell someone. But…after the 'accident' the only ones left alive were Bruner and I. Bruner blamed himself for their deaths and drank. He tried to drink his pain away like most people…then he…he became so drunk, he killed innocent people. I used my last saving to bust him out of jail." It was quiet again

Oreyn was saddened. He knew how it felt when your family was torn apart. He thought his life was bad, Talon's was worse…almost. He caught up with the young dunmer and rested a hand on Talon's shoulder. "And what happened after that?" He asked. He soon regretted it when Talon answered with: "We split up." And sped up faster.

Talon quickly dried his tears and put on a phony smile. "Well, let's get going. Selena isn't going to rescue herself is she?" He asked sarcastically. Then he turned and kept walking. Oreyn smiled and said: "You don't know her like I do."

OOOOOOOOO

A/N: BAH! I officially ran out of ideas. I need some more. I just plain can't think.


	15. First kiss

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 15

"Here we are." Talon said as they came to a two door fortress. Oreyn scowled. "Let's get this over with." Oreyn said. Talon gulped and unlocked the door with a spell and pushed the door open. Oreyn walked in, Talon slaking behind. The place was dark and damp.

_Slam!_

The doors slammed closed behind them and they were left in the dark. That was until Valen walked up to them with a torch. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? A rat and a slave." Valen said and let out a loud cackle. When he calmed down, he gave a toothy grin to Talon.

"Well done slave. You have done what you were ordered to." He said. Oreyn became shocked and faced Talon with disbelief. Talon himself had a look of fright. "Talon…" Oreyn muttered. Talon looked away in shame which caused Oreyn to look at his feet.

Valen cackled again. "You didn't really expect someone who got hit in the head so hard that he became insane, actually understood what or who to trust did you?" Valen grinned. "Now my slave, you have done your part. Time to return my trinket to me." Talon's head snapped up.

"B-But you said you wouldn't…! I-I need it! No! I'm not going back to the way I was before!"(A/N: I feel like I'm out of the loop. Don't you?) Talon yelled and when he was about to run, a glow came from beneath his shirt, pulled a magical necklace from his neck and floated it to Valen, who grabbed it.

Oreyn watched the whole scene in terror. Even when Talon started to act like he had no since of the world. He just sat there while making funny noises and saying gibberish with a toothy grin. "I…Don't understand." Oreyn muttered.

"Let me explain father. Seeing as you won't live long. See, Talon here, got knocked in the head during a match in the arena. He was a blood letter then. And it made him go insane. He came to me, which was surprising. He had enough since to tell me what happened. But his words were 'Arena…bang, bang! Boosh, help…want…fight.' So I took pity and gave him this magical item so he could gain since again. Enough to actually survive in the world. But on one condition. He would be my slave until I said so." With that, Valen laughed some more.

Oreyn was disgusted. But he felt so betrayed, so weak. He didn't even notice that Valen pulled out a sword. "Oh well, Time to die!" Were the words he heard before Valen launched his attack. Oreyn only could prepare himself for the attack but instead of actually _feeling_ pain, he heard someone cry out in pain. Oreyn opened his eyes to see who it was. And was shocked…

OOOOOOOOOO

_Hours later_

"More, more, more…" Jack kept on. They were in a bar in layowin(SP?). Waiting for word from Oreyn. But so far they got nothing. Unlike Selena, Jack had been drinking galore. "How many bottles of wine can one guy drink before-" She began but was cut off with a _CRASH!_

Finally, Jack had passed out by drinking way too much wine. Selena smacked her forehead. A knock on the bar door caught her attention. The argonian maid went to the door and opened it. There, there was a bloody and sobbing Oreyn. Selena gasped and ran to him.

OOOOOOOOOO

_Earlier_

(Talon's POV) Warning: Can be confusing.

Good…Happy…pain…_sssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnggggggggggg_

Bad. Not good. Shiny stick. Person. People. Blood. Die. Who die…I no sleepy…why I here?...who am you…me…I not me…Oreyn…Yes…he die…he 'bout die…save him…must…

Jump…save…block…pain…blackout…dead…

_I…am…dead…_

OOOOOOOOOO

(Oreyn's POV)

No…Talon took the hit for me. He actually got right in front and took the blow for me. Talon collapse in my arms, the sword going through him. He gave me a weak smile. He lifted a weak hand and I set him down. Wet was around my eyes. I was crying? It doesn't matter.

Talon pulled me down and whispered in my ear. "Run…" I didn't hesitate. I was out of there and ran. I was already out by the time the explosion came. But I wasn't far away enough. I was hit with the explosion. Pain gripped me and my body. Gashes and cut were all over my body.

I woke up and the fortress was gone. Along with Talon and Valen. They were reduced to ash. I yell out in an agonizing cry. The young man and my son were gone…forever. What am I going to do? Find Selena? SELENA! On no! Her and Jack were probably in there. No…They weren't there. I could tell…Layowin? Most likely. I went to layowin as fast as my injured body could.

OOOOOOOOOO

_Days later_

(Normal POV)

Oreyn was resting in bed in his house with most of his body in bandages. The healers refused to heal him. They said it would hurt him more due to his age.

"Age?! Ha! I'm not that old to-_Crunch!_-ouch…" Oreyn groaned. That wasn't the first time he tried to sit up. Selena went over to him and pulled up a stool by his bed and sat on the stool. She had been his caretaker for a few days now.

"Hey…" She said. Oreyn responded with a nod. It was quiet again. "Valen, before he died, told me about…you know…" She began. Oreyn looked away with a blush on his face when he realized what she meant. "Yeah…Crazy though…You most likely hate me now." He muttered. Selena only smiled and bent her head to his. "Actually, when I heard that you were worried enough for me to fall into a trap. Well…" She said. Oreyn just blushed more.

"That was really sweet." With that finished, her mouth was on his. And soon, Oreyn went into the kiss.


	16. The End

I don't own Oblivion. I only own my made-up characters.

Chapter 16

"No more wine, Jack." Selena said and took Jack's bottle of wine from his hand. He gave her puppy dog eyes. "But I need it." He complained and latched onto her leg. Selena groaned and locked the wine in the cabinet. She put the key back in her pocket and Jack let go of her legs, making a pouty face.

It had been weeks later. Surprisingly, Oreyn was able to sit up without hurting himself. He also was now able to get up and walk around. Selena went down stairs of the guild to find Oreyn resting in a chair of the table; one arm was in a sling. She went over and sat in the chair beside his. She groaned.

"Still feeling sick?" He asked. Selena nodded. "And throwing up…maybe I should see a healer." She suggested. He nodded. "Maybe so." Oreyn replied. They leaned in and gave each other a quick kiss then Selena stood up and was about to head to the door, when she saw Jack standing at the bottom of the stairs. His mouth open.

"Ok, I did NOT need to see that!" He said discounted. Then he ran back up stairs. Yes they had found Pack's dead body on the bed. She vowed to avenge his death. But right now, wasn't the time. Selena then went out the door and left to the chapel.

OOOOOOOOOO

"It's ok young ones." One of the ladies said to Talon's siblings. They still haven't gotten over his death and were crying their poor little eyes out. And what she said just made them cry more. She got relief when the chapel door opened and closed and Selena came in.

The lady ran to her. "Thank goodness. I don't know what to do. I'm not good with children." She said. "Just let them cry. They need time alone." Selena said. The lady nodded and put on a smile. "So…What do you need?"

OOOOOOOOOO

"You're WHAT?!" Exclaimed the blue hair bosmer. Selena smiled. "You heard me. Keep it a secret. I want to tell him myself." She said. Jack kept quiet. "When are you going to tell him?" Jack finally asked.

"Dinner time. Him and I are hanging out at his house tonight." She said. Jack groaned and fell back. "The world is falling apart." He muttered.

That night when Selena and Oreyn just went in his house. She put her hand on his arm and his faced her. "I need to tell you something." She said quietly but enough so he could hear him. "What's wrong?" He asked confused. She grinned and put her head to his ear and said the two words he never thought he'd hear again. "I'm Pregnant."

OOOOOOOOOO

A/N: Lol. That's all I got. Sequel? Should I make a sequel? Your choise.


End file.
